Ce que pense les filles
by Wizard06
Summary: Quand James rate sa potion, les effets ne sont pas ce qu'il avait espéré...


**Bonjours à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, cette fois centré uniquement sur James ;) Je commence sérieusement à m'attacher à ce personnage. Je me demande même si j'ai pas à présent une petite préférence pour lui vis-à-vis d'Harry ^^**

**À la base, cet OS était une idée que je voulais mettre dans ma fiction que je suis en train d'écrire pour le moment intitulé "_ Les Maraudeurs de Poudlard : un destin tragique_ " que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site ;) Mais comme j'avais beaucoup d'idées et surtout de l'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu attendre et j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire à part où j'ai pu développer à fond ! J'aimerai aussi vous dire que cette idée me vient du film " _Ce que veulent les femmes_ ", un super film comique que je recommande à tout le monde avec Mel Gibson ;) Donc, cette idée sera peut-être reprise dans ma fiction, je ne sais pas encore et si c'est le cas, je n'en ferai pas un chapitre très détaillé étant donné que vous avez ici l'histoire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas intégré certains éléments que je voulais mettre dans ma fiction étant donné que c'est un OS. Vous me comprendrez en temps et en heure quand j'aurais atteint ce stade dans ma fiction. Pour vous situez, c'est la sixième année à Poudlard de James & compagnie. James et Lily sont devenus amis mais ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble car je tiens à respecter le fait que Rowling a dit qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble à partir de leur septième année.**

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Harry Potter**_

* * *

**Ce que pense les filles**

" Ah ! Ce qu'elles sont compliquées les filles ! " maugréa James après s'être disputé une nouvelle fois avec Lily.

Tout était parfait au début et voilà que maintenant elle s'en allait furieuse !  
Dépité, James Potter retourna lentement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il passa devant quelques élèves dont un groupe de filles qui se mit à glousser lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il ne prêta aucune attention et continua son chemin menant au dortoir. Là, il se laissa tomber telle une masse sur son lit. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore là et tant mieux d'un certain côté. Eux ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu'il leur parlait d'elle, ils levaient les yeux au ciel !

-" Eux ne sont pas amoureux, c'est pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas comprendre " se consola James en fixant le plafond de son lit.

Le jeune homme resta ainsi pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures. Il finit même par sombrer dans un sommeil agité où il ne cessait de rêver de Lily.  
Puis brutalement, il fut réveillé par ce qui sembla être un oreiller. Dégageant la chose molle de son visage, James comprit que c'était bien un oreiller qu'il s'était reçu en pleine poire. Il ouvrit les yeux et crut qu'il allait faire une attaque ! Un visage flou se tenait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien. Sous le coup de l'émotion, James fit un énorme bond de côté ce qui lui valut de se retrouver par terre sous les rires de ses trois amis.

- Alors Cornedrue, on est perdu dans ses pensées ? lança la voix rieuse de Sirius.

James prit son temps pour se relever, attraper ses lunettes qui avaient glissées de son nez pendant son sommeil et se remettre de son émotion. Il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit en évitant le regard de Sirius qui, manifestement, attendait une réaction de son ami qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir venir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? demanda James avec humeur.

Sa dispute en fin d'après-midi avec Lily avait eu le résultat de rendre son humeur massacrante. Et bien que Sirius lui avait fait une farce dont il se serait esclaffé en temps normal, James ne la trouvait nullement drôle. Plutôt puérile.

- Tu dormais tellement bien que j'ai pas pu résister ! lui répondit Sirius qui était bien trop joyeux pour se rendre compte de l'état de James.

James poussa un grognement et tourna le dos à son ami. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et tenta de se souvenir de son rêve avant d'être grossièrement interrompu.

- Ben alors ? lança la voix de Sirius dans son dos.

- Quoi ? demanda James qui n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.

- Heu tu vas bien mon vieux ?

- Ouais ?

James sentit le regard de ses trois amis sur son dos mais décida de ne pas fléchir.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça commence par un L et sa finit par un S. lança soudain sarcastiquement Remus.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison Lunard. Je reconnais les symptômes. répondit Sirius comme s'il parlait d'une maladie dont James serait atteint.

Alors James n'y tint plus et se retourna vers eux.

- Je ne comprends pas les filles. leur lança t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Peter en clignant bêtement les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas les filles. répéta James.

- Tu dis ça par rapport à Evans ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui mais aussi de manière générale.

- Laisse-moi deviner, vous vous êtes encore disputés ? lança Remus.

- Oui et je ne comprends pas. Tout est allé si bien et d'un seul coup, tout a basculé, je n'ai rien vu venir. se lamenta James.

Sirius, Remus et Peter poussèrent en même temps un soupir avant de se regarder. Peter lâcha un :

- Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Décidément, sa ne change pas.

- Désespérant. renchérit Sirius.

- Oh sa va ! Parce que vous, vous y connaissez quelque chose en matière de fille ? demanda James exaspéré.

- Non, tu as raison mais il y a bien une chose que je sais. lui répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas finir par devenir fou à cause de cette fille qui, probablement, ne t'aimeras jamais.

- Ca, c'est vrai. Passe à autre chose mon vieux ! conseilla Peter.

- Ou alors arrête de te comporter comme un idiot avec elle. conseilla encore Remus.

- Passer à autre chose ? Mais vous n'y comprenez décidément rien à rien ! J'aime cette fille comme un fou. C'est elle et il n'y aura toujours que elle. Je ne vois même plus les autres filles ! répliqua James.

- C'est peut-être bien ça le problème. soupira Remus.

- Non pas du tout ! s'écria James en se levant.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant ses trois amis. Sirius et Remus le regardèrent avec une expression moitié agacé, moitié amusé. Quand à Peter, il le regardait d'un air pitoyable, comme si cela allait persuader James de renoncer à leur faire son éternel et même discours ennuyeux. James allait encore passer sa soirée à leur débiter ses problèmes avec Lily. Et il fallait avouer que ça commençait à agacer les trois autres Maraudeurs.  
Mais James, indifférent, commença à leur expliquer ses malheurs. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait parlé tout seul sans se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait, Remus l'interrompit :

- Très bien. Bon écoute demain on a l'exercice pratique de métamorphose donc, si tu permets, on aimerait se coucher.

- Oui, je tombe de sommeil. rajouta Peter en baillant si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire.

James leur lança un regard noir et regagna son lit. Alors qu'il avait ôté sa robe, ses chaussures, son pull et son pantalon, son regard tomba sur l'oreiller de Sirius mollement installé sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au propriétaire et voyant que celui-ci se changeait et revêtait son pyjama, James en profita pour lui relancer son coussin dessus.

- Hé ! s'écria celui-ci tandis que James ricanait.

Sirius attrapa aussitôt son oreiller et sauta à terre pour se précipiter vers James. Levant son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, il vint bombarder son meilleur ami.

- Je prends ça pour une déclaration officielle de guerre ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

James prit le sien et descendit de son lit pour courir à travers le dortoir, poursuivit par Sirius. Remus et Peter les regardèrent exaspérés. Mais deux minutes plus tard, ils participèrent malgré eux à la bataille et très vite, ils s'amusèrent autant que les deux initiateurs.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, leur dortoir était rempli de plumes et tout était en dessus dessous. Et au milieu de la pièce, entassés sur les restes de leurs coussins, les 4 Maraudeurs étaient installés, épuisés par leur jeu. Peter s'endormit aussitôt, laissant échapper des ronflements. Remus tenta de trouver une position confortable en souhaitant un bonne nuit générale. Quand à James et Sirius, ils fixaient le plafond. Sirius laissa échapper un bâillement et se décida à dormir à son tour. Mais avant, il murmura à James :

- Ecoute, vieux, si tu tiens absolument à savoir ce que pense une fille, tu n'as qu'à faire une potion pour cela !

Une potion ? Mais bien sûr ! Oh bon sang pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela plutôt ? Quel idiot tout de même !  
Le lendemain, James fut totalement déconnecté de la réalité. En partie parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et aussi parce qu' il ne pensait plus qu'à réaliser sa fameuse potion. Il avait bien réfléchi. Il ne l'utiliserait pas sur Evans. Non car la jeune fille pourrait découvrir la vérité et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle se fâcherait.

- Mr Potter !

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé sur quelle fille. Une amie d'Evans serait peut-être le plus judicieux. Elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre cette fille pour qui son cœur battait. Mais si elle aussi découvrait le pot rose ? Il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle en parlerait à Evans. Mince alors !

- Mr Potter ! claque la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Comme s'il avait reçu une gifle, James revint brutalement à la réalité. Le professeur se tenait juste devant lui, la mine furieuse. Apparemment, il s'était vautré sur son pupitre sur lequel il avait à moitié bavé, à moitié dormi.  
Clignant des yeux, il essaya de se rappeler quelque chose mais ce fut le trou noir.

- Visiblement, je vous dérange. Mon cours est-il si ennuyeux que cela ?

- N... non, bien sûr que non !

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de pincer les lèvres.

- Très bien. Veuillez changer la couleur de vos sourcils comme je l'ai demandé au début du cours.

James regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, la leçon du jour était bien une métamorphose humaine. Plusieurs de ces condisciples avaient mille et une couleur différentes de sourcils. James prit alors le miroir devant lui et se regarda dans la glace. Il prit sa baguette magique, lança un coup d'œil au tableau où la formule nécessaire était inscrite et se lança.  
Ce fut une ratée complète. James, incapable de se concentrer, fit exploser le miroir. Le professeur sursauta légèrement, prise au dépourvu. Jamais encore il n'avait raté une métamorphose.

- Vous vous sentez bien Mr Potter ? lui demanda finalement le professeur.

James haussa les épaules et posa un coude sur le bureau sur lequel il s'accouda. Le professeur n'insista pas et retourna devant la classe. Beaucoup de regard était tourné vers James. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce qu'il réussisse, comme toujours. Même Sirius lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Toi, t'as visiblement la tête ailleurs. commenta t-il.

Lui, il avait réussi l'exercice et ses deux sourcils avaient la couleur jaune canari demandée. James ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'on le laissait tranquille, il replongea dans ses pensées. Le problème, c'est qu'il en avait perdu le fil. Dépité, il renonça. Toute manière, il devait d'abord préparer la potion. Il aurait ensuite tout le loisir pour réfléchir à sa victime.  
Malheureusement pour le jeune Gryffondor, la journée semblait tourner au ralenti. Dans un état second, il écouta à peine les cours du jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a James ? avait demandé Peter au déjeuner.

- Sais pas. Il veut pas en parler. lui avait répondu Sirius.

James n'avait en effet pas ouvert la bouche durant le repas. Même Lily l'avait regardé et au grand étonnement des Maraudeurs, James ne le lui avait pas rendu. C'était bien une première.  
Finalement, la journée prit fin et James se rua dans le dortoir sous les regards médusés. Il se précipita vers son lit, s'assit et ouvrit son manuel de potion à la recherche de la potion en question. Il la trouva en fin de manuel parmi les plus difficiles potions à réaliser. Il se mordit la lèvre. Pas qu'il était mauvais dans cette matière, mais il n'était pas non plus brillant. C'était Lily et Severus les meilleurs de la classe. Mais James ne pouvait demande l'aide à aucun des deux. Comment faire ? À la moindre erreur, la potion pourrait avoir n'importe quel effet non désiré. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il se ferait porter malade, tant pis car la potion devait mijoter pendant une semaine. Il était bien décidé et il resterait en permanence près du chaudron s'il le fallait. Attrapant aussitôt ses affaires, James se mit à la tâche. Et lorsque que quelques minutes plus tard, ses trois amis entrèrent dans le dortoir, une forte odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée se faisait sentir.

- James qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Remus en le voyant préparer une potion.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Peter. Tous les deux le regardaient avec beaucoup de précaution comme s'ils s'inquiétaient pour sa santé mentale. Sirius, lui, savait parfaitement ce que son meilleur ami mijotait.

- Tu sais, je disais ça pour rire. lui dit-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? le questionna aussitôt Remus.

- Ben la nuit passée, j'ai dit à James qu'il n'avait qu'à faire une potion pour savoir ce que pense une fille. Mais j'étais à moitié endormi, je ne le pensais pas sérieusement ! se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air sous l'œil réprobateur de Remus.

- On va devoir supporter ta potion pendant combien de temps ? demanda Peter.

- Une semaine.

- Une semaine ? Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Peter.

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux sur ce coup là.

Remus soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

- Et comment tu vas faire ? J'imagine qu'il faut constamment surveiller la mixture.

- J'y ai pensé. Je vais sécher une semaine de cours. Vous direz que je suis malade.

- Quoi ? Il n'est pas question que tu manques les cours ! s'offusqua Remus.

- Si. Oserais-tu t'opposer à moi ? lui demanda James en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Remus regarda Sirius qui se mettait le poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Il faut dire que sécher les cours, ça tu ne l'as pas encore fait. fit remarquer Peter sur un ton plein d'admiration.

- Peter ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'encourages !

- Ba, tu l'as entendu non ? Il ne fera pas marche arrière. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi c'est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis quand il a une idée derrière la tête !

- Très bien. Mais sur ce coup, je ne participe pas ! J'affirmerai que tu es malade, mais si tu te fais attraper, je nierai toute participation. répliqua Remus en regard tantôt Peter, tantôt Sirius en quête d'un soutien qui ne voulait pas venir.

- Sa marche. répondit James en se replongeant sur sa potion.

Remus marmonna dans sa barbe et prit son sac et redescendit en compagnie de Peter dans la salle commune pour rédiger ses devoirs. Sirius, lui, s'assit tranquillement à côté de James.

- Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

James sourit. Sirius comprenait toujours et le soutenait toujours. C'était la grande différence avec les deux autres. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était toujours prêt à suivre son ami même si cela était de la folie. Il savait que Sirius ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et il en ferait de même pour lui.

- Non, je crois que sa ira. Mais si tu veux m'aider, tu peux jeter un œil de temps à autre à la potion afin de t'assurer que je suis dans la bonne direction.

- D'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant une semaine entière, James sécha les cours pour rester concocter sa potion. Il prenait soin de relire trois fois les étapes afin de ne rien manquer. Il constata avec fierté que sa préparation avait exactement le même aspect décrit que dans le manuel.  
Enfin, le dernier jour, il devait ajouter une pincée de poudre de citrouille afin de finaliser la potion. À ce stade-là, la potion dégageait de fortes vapeurs ce qui était tout à fait normal. Seulement voilà, toute cette vapeur créa de la buée et les lunettes de James en devinrent toute imprégnée. Il crut alors qu'il fallait mettre deux pincées au lieu d'une. Il essaya ses lunettes mais l'erreur était là. Il était déjà tard et ses amis dormaient déjà. Selon le manuel, l'effet allait durer une journée entière et il était conseillé d'absorber la préparation quelques heures avant. Ensuite, le lendemain, il lui suffirait de lancer à haute et intelligible voix sa victime. Il but la potion et se mit aussitôt au lit. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de toute la semaine, il se réveilla un peu tard le lendemain.

- Merde !

Ses trois amis étaient déjà partis. Il se dépêcha de se préparer. Il avait tout juste le temps d'aller chercher un petit pain ou un toast avant le début du cours. Quel gâchis tout de même ! Il avait espéré tester l'effet de la potion aussitôt. Et il devrait attendre la fin du premier cours. James avait finit par se décider à jeter son dévolu sur Alice, une des amies de Lily. Alice n'était pas rancunière et avec un peu de chance, elle ne se rendrait même pas compte que James lisait dans ses pensées.  
Lorsqu'il fût fin prêt, il descendit rapidement dans la salle commune. Là, il croisa les même filles que l'autre jour qui se mirent à glousser sur son passage. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le portrait, il entendit les filles :

- _" Oh bon sang ce qu'il peut-être canon ! "_

_- " Quand je vois ce mec, j'ai envie de l'embrasser ! "_

_- " James regarde par ici ! "_

James s'arrêta net et se retourna brusquement vers elles.

- Pardon ? dit-il persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

Les filles arrêtèrent de glousser et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda l'une d'elles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Les filles se regardèrent.

- Heu, on a rien dit.

- Mais si ! insista le jeune homme.

- Non, on a rien dit du tout.

- Tu es sûr que sa va ? lui demanda une autre.

James cligna des yeux.

- Ouais, très bien.

Il se retourna et se dépêcha de franchir le portrait. Après tout, il avait peut-être juste rêvé. Oui ça devait être ça.  
Oubliant bien vite, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous ses camarades étaient déjà partis pour leur premier cours de la journée. James se rua à la table des Gryffondor, mit deux petits pains dans sa poche et saisit un toast qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Après quoi, il fit demi-tour. Mais à la sortie de la Grande Salle, il croisa d'autres filles et entendit à nouveaux des choses étranges :

- _" Tiens c'est Potter, il a l'air pressé. "_

_- " Je pari qu'il prépare encore un tour. "_

_- " Dommage qu'il soit à Gryffondor et qu'il me voit jamais car il est tout à fait le genre de mec avec qui j'aimerai bien sortir. "_

À nouveau James s'arrêta et regarda avec de grands yeux les filles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Les filles lui lancèrent un drôle de regard.

- Pardon ? lui répondit l'une d'entre elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis immédiatement après, il entendit :

- _" C'est quoi son problème ? "_

_- " Tu veux ma photo peut-être ? "_

_- " Pourquoi il nous regarde ainsi ? Il est con ou quoi ? "_

_-_ Je... hum. fit James avant de prendre les jambes à son cou.

Il se boucha les oreilles tandis que derrière lui, les filles s'esclaffaient. Bons sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, les filles ne parlaient jamais dans son dos sur son passage. C'était vraiment bizarre.  
James arriva pile à l'heure au cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall haussa un sourcil à son entrée. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas convaincue de sa soit disant maladie.

- Vous vous sentez mieux Mr Potter ?

- Oui, professeur.

Elle hocha la tête tandis que James alla s'installer à côté de Sirius. Au passage, il passa devant Lily et Alice.

_- " Rahh ! Je suis vraiment nulle ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu réussir ma BUSE dans cette matière. "_

- Mais non Alice. Ait confiance en toi ! lui dit gentiment James avec un sourire.

Mais Alice leva son visage rond vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Lily aussi.

- Quoi ? dit-elle.

- Tu viens bien de dire quelque chose là non ?

- Heu non, rien du tout. lui répondit Alice.

James ne comprenait pas. Il ne dit pas et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il se prit le visage entre ses mains. Et si sa potion avait mal tourné ? Pourtant il était certain de n'avoir rien raté ou fait de travers.  
Le cours débuta et le professeur McGonagall ne lui laissa pas un seul moment de répit. Elle semblait vouloir le punir d'avoir manqué une semaine de cours. Il répondit tant bien que mal et parvint même à réaliser la métamorphose du jour. Le professeur sembla alors satisfaite. Elle était debout à côté de lui à seulement un mètre de son pupitre. Elle esquiva un petit sourire mais elle garda la bouche fermée, ça James en fut certain. Pourtant, il entendit très clairement :

_- " Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne ! Je suis son professeur et je passerai pour une vieille obsédée si cela se savait ! Mais bon sang, c'est fou ce qu'il peut-être est mignon ! Si j'avais 50 ans de moins, je tomberai facilement amoureuse de lui. "_

_-_ QUOI ?! s'écria James à deux doigts d'avoir une attaque.

Il se leva d'un bond et sous le choc renversa son bureau en faisant tomber Sirius au passage. Le professeur eut un sursaut en même temps que les autres élèves.  
Pendant un bon moment, James resta debout, figé, à regarder le professeur McGonagall, tout aussi figée que lui.

- On dirait que finalement, vous n'êtes pas totalement remis. Vous vous sentez bien Mr Potter ?

Même Sirius le regardait d'un air inquiet. Et au moment où il s'attendait le moins, il entendit d'autres commentaires des filles :

_- " Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. "_ dit Alice en le regardant avec de grands yeux sans pour autant remuer les lèvres. "

_- J'y croyais pas du tout quand Sirius m'a dit qu'il était malade, mais visiblement, on dirait bien que c'est vrai. "_ ajouta Mary sans ouvrir la bouche elle non plus.

Et alors James finit par comprendre. Il avait bel et bien commit une faute dans la préparation de sa potion. Il n'entendait pas les pensées d'une seule, mais de toutes les filles en même temps ! Sans exception puisque il avait entendu également son professeur.

- James, tu vas bien ? demanda soudain Lily.

James se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais elle ne pensait à rien en ce moment. Bientôt, il sentit la classe entière le regarder et il devina qu'il devait paraître un peu fou vu l'expression des visages de ses camarades.

- Je... oui enfin non ! répondit finalement James.

- Vous devriez allez à l'infirmerie. lui dit le professeur.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. confirma James en se ruant dehors de la classe en laissant tout en plan.

Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher les pensées des filles s'exprimer. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de faire éclater un pétard au creux de son oreille car sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement, envahie par plusieurs pensées à la fois !  
Cependant, il ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie. Non. C'était tout à fait inutile car il savait d'où venait le problème. En plus, il devrait expliquer à Madame Pomfresh la cause de son état et ainsi révéler qu'il avait transgressé le règlement. Et puis surtout, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que pensait l'infirmière de lui. Il avait assez eu de déclaration comme ça pour la journée ! Apprendre que son professeur de métamorphose fantasmait sur lui était un véritable choc !  
Alors qu'il retournait vers la salle commune, il entendit des voix de filles s'approcher. Il se réfugia aussitôt dans les toilettes pour garçon. Combien de temps resta t-il ? Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée mais il ne pouvait pas rester là pour le restant de ses jours. Il s'approcha doucement de la sortie et regarda si le couloir était bien libre. Oh pourquoi avait-il laissé toutes ses affaires en classe ? Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû au moins prendre sa cape ou la carte. Se maudissant, il tenta sa chance au pas de course. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Sûrement tous en cours. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe et fut soulagé de ne pas voir le groupe de fille du matin. Il claqua la porte du dortoir et se rua sur son lit. Il attrapa aussitôt son manuel de potion et revint à la page de la préparation. Il la relut attentivement et lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, il vit avec horreur qu'il s'était trompé sur le dosage de la poudre de citrouille. Il en avait mis deux au lieu d'une ! Il se frappa le front avec son livre. Il regarda les commentaires concernant la potion mais il constata qu'il n'y avait rien. Bon avec un peu de chance, les effets ne dureraient que pour la journée comme prévu. Il devrait en profiter pour mettre son plan en action. Mais comment s'y prendre quand on a toutes les pensées des filles en même temps ? Il n'aurait donc pas le choix. Il devrait séparer Alice et pourquoi pas même Lily tant qu'il y était ? Il attendrait la fin des cours. Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.  
Sirius, Remus et Peter vinrent le voir lors de la pause du déjeuner.

- James ? l'appela doucement Sirius.

- Hm. grommela ce dernier.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Remus.

James hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager ce qu'il lui arrivait avec ses amis. Ou plutôt qu'avec Sirius car lui seul le comprendrait. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Remus le sermonner ou lui faire la morale. Pas plus que les commentaires inutiles mais qui faisaient mal de Peter.

- Pas très bien. avoua James ce qui était vrai.

- C'est à cause de la potion ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore prit. mentit James.

Et ça, ils n'auraient aucune preuve de la véracité de ses paroles car il avait conservé deux autres flacons de potions. Au cas où.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Sais pas. Le manque de sommeil peut-être.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. dit Peter.

- Non, sa va passer d'ici demain.

- Sûr ?

- Ouais. grommela James.

- D'accord. Tu veux venir manger un morceau ?

- Non, pas faim.

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas et redescendirent. Sirius feignit d'avoir oublié quelque chose et lorsque la porte se referma sur Peter, Sirius vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

- Alors c'est quoi pour de vrai ?

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius le connaissait trop bien pour avoir cru à son mensonge.

- La potion. Je me suis trompé sur un élément.

- Ah.

- Et donc au lieu d'entendre les pensées d'une seule fille, j'entends toutes.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'entends les pensées de toutes les filles en même temps.

- Même celles des professeur ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai sursauté tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu McGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Heu... non rien oublie.

Il était clair que Sirius mourrait d'envie de savoir mais vu l'état de son ami, il n'insista pas.

- Bon d'accord, tu me raconteras une autre fois. Bon et tu crois que les effets se dissiperont ce soir comme prévu ?

- Il y a intérêt parce que je ne supporterai pas de les entendre toutes en même temps ! Sa me donne la migraine, je ne peux même plus m'entendre penser. C'est comme si on faisait éclater un feux d'artifice dans ma tête.

- Ah. Et donc tu ne peux pas entendre seulement celles que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore essayé. C'est déjà difficile comme ça de les entendre, si encore je dois me concentrer, c'est peine perdue !

- D'accord et pour ton plan ? Finalement, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais dans un sens non ?

- Ben il faut que je puisse parler à Alice et Lily séparément des autres filles.

- Ouais. Ecoute je peux t'aider. Ce soir, je leur dirai à toutes les deux que tu as un truc à leur dire et elles monteront te parler dans le dortoir.

- Bonne idée ! Je t'adore tu sais ?

- Oui mon vieux. Bon tu heu sèches la journée ?

- Ouais, j'ai pas envie d'entendre encore ce que pense les filles. Dis, tu savais toi qu'une bonne partie des filles sont folles de moi ?

- Oui, ou du moins je le supposais.

- Ah bon ?

-Ben oui, suffit de voir comment elles te regardent.

- Elles me regardent comment ?

- Ah ah ! Tu ne fais jamais attention aux filles autour de toi ?

- Non. Moi, je ne vois qu'Evans.

- Ah oui bien sûr. Hé bien si tu prêtais un peu attention, tu le verrais.

- Ah...

Sirius haussa un sourcil amusé, donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de James et disparut à son tour. James poussa un profond soupir et contempla le plafond de son lit. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir et le temps lui parut très long.  
Finalement, la porte se rouvrit sur Sirius seul. Il fit la grimace.

- Désolé vieux ! J'ai pas réussi à leur mettre la main dessus ! On avait pas le même cours en dernier et je me suis dépêché d'aller les chercher au cours de divination, mais je les ai manqué ! J'ai demandé à Peter, mais il n'a pas su m'aider. soupira Sirius.

- Ba, ça ne fait rien. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Je laisse tomber toute cette histoire, ça devient ridicule.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, j'en ai marre. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, mais finalement, c'est idiot. Sa ne va pas beaucoup m'aider. Si c'était pour toute une vie peut-être mais là rien que pour un soir...

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison. Mais quand même, t'as passé semaine et un jour pour ça !

- Je sais. Et je ne le regrette pas à vrai dire. C'est juste un plan qui a foiré, sa arrive. Même à un Maraudeur. Il faut savoir reconnaître ses erreurs dans la vie.

Sirius hocha la tête et proposa une partie d'échec. James accepta et lorsque les deux autres remontèrent, Sirius se proposa d'aller chercher de la nourriture pour la ramener dans le dortoir. James n'avait en effet pas l'envie d'affronter une nouvelle salve de pensées. Remus et Peter prirent de ses nouvelles et le brun à lunettes affirma qu'il se sentait mieux.  
Le lendemain, James se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il était certain que les effets de la potion s'étaient à présent annulées.

- Réveille-toi Peter ! lança t-il à son ami qui ronflait encore en le secouant.

- Tiens, en voilà un qui s'est levé du bon pied. commenta Remus dans un bâillement.

- Ouais, je me sens en pleine forme ! Bon puisque vous êtes tous encore au lit, je pique la salle de bain. dit-il en lançant au passage un oreiller sur Sirius qui dormait encore.

Celui-ci lança un grognement mélangé à un aboiement. James, lui, s'esclaffa. C'était une bonne journée qui s'annonçait, il en était sûr.  
20 minutes plus tard, les 4 Maraudeurs descendirent en même temps dans la salle commune. Seules Lily, Alice et Mary étaient présentes. Elles levèrent la tête à leur approche. Alice replongea dans son livre, Mary salua comme toujours les Maraudeurs et Lily se contenta de dire bonjour à Remus. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James, elle rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Et alors...

_- " Oh non ! Arrête de rougir ! Il est hors de question que je perde la face contre lui ! "_

James ouvrit grand la bouche en se stoppant net. Bon sang ! Faites qu'il ait rêvé ! Pitié ! Mais au lieu de cela, il entendit encore :

_- " Je pensais qu'il irait mieux mais non. Le pauvre, si ça continue, il va finir par me faire peur._ " pensa Mary en le regardant avec peine.

- " _S'il continue comme ça, c'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'il doit aller mais à St-Mangouste carrément ! "._ rajouta Alice en arquant un sourcil.

- Non, non et non ! s'écria James.

Il plaqua ses mains contres ses oreilles comme si ce geste allait l'aider à ne pas entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher !

Il voulut s'enfuir vers le dortoir mais Sirius le rattrapa par le bras.

- Non attends ! Tu as suffisamment loupé de cours comme ça ! Et puis je suis sûr que tu peux le contrôler.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? leur demanda incrédule Peter.

Sirius et James ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. Mary et Lily s'étaient levées et venaient vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? demanda Mary.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive James ? lui demanda Lily.

James regarda à tour de rôle ses camarades. Il réfléchit un instant. Sirius n'avait pas tort. Les effets de la potion fonctionnaient toujours et il n'avait strictement aucune idée de quand cela allait-il s'arrêter. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester dans son lit à jamais, si ?

- Migraine. dit-il aux filles. D'accord mon vieux. rajouta t-il pour répondre à Sirius.

Les 7 Gryffondor descendirent en même temps prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tout le monde fixait James, s'attendant à le voir déraper à nouveau à la moindre minute.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? leur chuchota discrètement Remus pour ne pas que les filles les entendent.

- Plus tard. coupa James entre ses dents.

Mais les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas. À table, James continua d'entendre les moindres pensées des filles les plus proches de lui. C'était vraiment agaçant. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas bonne mine ? lui dit soudain Lily qui étais assise en face de lui.

James leva la tête vers elle. Il essaya de se concentrer sur elle malgré les pensées qui fusaient autour de lui.

_- " Je dois avouer que même s'il n'est pas dans son état normal, il est toujours aussi mignon. "_ lâcha soudain Lily en rougissant légèrement.

Sous le coup de cette révélation, James resta bête, la bouche grande ouverte. Tout le monde se mit à rire autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, mon vieux ? demanda Sirius qui commençait à avoir des doutes sur la santé mentale de son ami.

- Evans vient de s'avouer qu'elle me trouvait mignon. raconta James plus tard à Sirius tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient pour leur cours de sortilèges.

- Ah ah ! Victoire ! s'écria Sirius en donnant une claque dans le dos de James et en brandissant un poing victorieux.

- Oui sauf qu'elle ne te l'avouera jamais ! lança derrière eux Peter qui avait entendu leur conversation.

Sirius grogna et leva les yeux ciel.

- Merci pour ton soutien Peter. Toi, on peut dire que tu sais comment motiver les troupes. lui lança James.

- Hé bien quoi ? Je souligne juste une vérité. fit remarquer Peter.

- Laisse tomber. grommela James.

- Au fait, oublie pas que tu as un entraînement de Quidditch ou plutôt que tu en as programmé un. lui rappela soudain Remus.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Avec tous ces évènements, James l'avait complètement oublié. Mais s'envoler dans les airs sur son balai serait une véritable délivrance. En plus, il n'y avait que 3 filles dans l'équipe ce qui serait supportable. Mais James dû d'abord supporter sa journée. Ce fut un véritable enfer car le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à ne pas entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il était d'autant plus vulnérable au moment où il s'attendait à ce qu'aucune pensée ne sorte. Mais James comprit rapidement le fonctionnement. Il n'entendait que les pensées des filles présentes dans la même pièce que lui comme la classe ou la salle commune. Et de plus, il semblerait qu'il n'entende que dans un rayon de 10 mètres autour de lui. Autrement dit, dans la Grande Salle, il ne parvenait pas à capter les pensées des filles des Serpentard ou celles des professeurs. Ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort car James ne parvenait pas à éviter les filles indéfiniment. Par contre, il était incapable d'empêcher la moindre pensée d'une fille qui se trouvait tout près de lui même s'il y mettait toute son énergie. Ce qui avait pour résultat qu'il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer en classe. Malgré ses efforts de s'asseoir le plus possible d'une fille, il ne parvenait pas à en échapper. Remus et Peter qui ne cessaient de le harceler pour qu'il leur raconte la vérité, n'arrangeait en rien les affaires.  
À la fin de la journée, James au bord de la crise de nerfs, avoua à Sirius qu'il ne supporterait pas une semaine entière comme cela. Ce dernier le rassura en lui disant que les effets ne pouvaient pas durer autant. Et James partit vers le terrain de Quidditch avec un meilleur moral malgré sa migraine. Son équipe l'accueillit joyeusement, comme toujours. Son équipe l'adorait comme beaucoup de monde. En plus, James était un excellent capitaine. Ses stratégies se montraient pour la grande majorité payantes.

- Bon allons-y. dit-il après un petit quart d'heures de bavardages.

Comme James l'avait prévu, pouvoir s'envoler dans les airs fut un grand soulagement pour lui. De plus, Mary et les deux autres filles ne pensaient pas beaucoup. Elles étaient bien trop concentrées sur leur jeux et James leur en fut grandement reconnaissant. Après 2 heures d'entraînement, James y mit fin et annonça qu'ils allaient sûrement gagner leur match contre Serdaigle s'ils jouaient aussi bien.  
Mais le lendemain, les effets de la potion étaient encore bien présentes. James apprit ainsi qu'une fille avait mit près d'une heure pour s'épiler ou encore une autre qui essayait de trouver un moyen pour gonfler ses seins. Il du également supporter les pensées un peu trop obsessionnels d'Alice pour Frank. Il estimait qu'elle en faisait trop. Lui ne pensait pas à Lily à longueur de journée si ? Et finalement, il écouta avec exaspération les meilleurs moyens, selon une fille, de séduire un mec. Tout cela sans compter la grande majorité des filles qui fantasmaient sur lui.  
Le 4 et 5 jour se déroulèrent de la même manière. Il apprit en autres que sa Lily ne se posait pas mille et une question. D'ailleurs, elle semblait avoir peu de pensées. En revanche, toutes celles des autres filles lui permit de mieux aborder de manière générale une fille, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Par exemple, il lui suffisait d'écouter une fille en face de lui pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre de la bouche d'un garçon. Cependant, à la fin de la semaine, James était épuisé comme jamais et finit par raconter la vérité aux deux autres Maraudeurs. Et à son grand soulagement, Remus n'émit aucun commentaire et se contenta de compatir. Sirius, lui, prenait comme toujours la situation à la légère. Il ne cessait de rire ou de lancer des sarcasmes à James.

- Raconte tout à tonton Paddy ! Que dise les filles aujourd'hui ? était devenue sa phrase favorite.

Cependant, James failli oublier que le samedi soir c'était la pleine lune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut presque déçu de devoir accompagner ses amis car il commençait à bien s'amuser en fin de compte malgré ses migraines et sa fatigue. En effet, très vite, toute l'école apprit que James Potter savait écouter et parler aux filles. Le James arrogant et qui s'en fichait pas mal des filles semblait lointain. Il passa ainsi tout son samedi à se pavaner et à rire devant les filles, toutes charmées. Le soir, il dû les quitter à regret pour rejoindre rapidement la salle commune, pratiquement déserte à cette heure-ci. Sirius et Peter l'attendaient d'un air impatient. Remus était déjà parti devant avec Mme Pomfresh depuis un bon moment.

- Où étais-tu ? grommela Sirius en le voyant enfin apparaître.

- Sa fait presque une heure ! se plaignit Peter.

- Désolé les gars. Bon on y va ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et les trois remontèrent dans le dortoir. Peter prit sa forme de rat et se glissa dans la poche de Sirius tandis que ce dernier sortait la carte du Maraudeur. James, lui, prit sa cape et se glissa dessous avec Sirius tandis que ce dernier examinait la carte.

- La voix est libre. Faudra juste faire un petit détour au deuxième étage. Rusard rôde.

- Ok.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dehors à la belle étoile tandis que la lune éclairait parfaitement le parc.  
Arrivés devant le saule cogneur, Peter sortit discrètement et alla appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre. Les deux autres s'engouffrèrent et ôtèrent la cape que James remit dans sa poche. Les hurlements de Remus se firent entendre au loin. Ils savaient par expérience qu'il pouvait surgir à tour moment dans le tunnel. C'est pourquoi ils avançaient toujours avec beaucoup de précaution, jusqu'à ce que le passage soit suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent se métamorphoser. Lorsque le cerf, le chien et le rat agrippé aux poils de Patmol, pénétrèrent dans la cabane hurlante, les cris de Remus leur parvinrent distinctement depuis l'étage. Soudain, le loup-garou surgit au haut de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il vit Cornedrue et Patmol, il se précipita vers eux et un combat s'engagea jusqu'à ils parvinrent à calmer quelque peu le loup-garou déchaîné. À ce moment-là, Remus semblait parvenir à adopter un certain contrôle de lui-même ce qui lui permettait de suivre ses amis dans le parc de Poudlard.  
Ah ! C'était toujours agréable de pouvoir galoper dans sa forme de cerf. Tout comme monter sur un balai, c'était une sensation si paisible et un bon moyen pour oublier ses soucis. Lorsqu'on était sous sa forme animal, le monde autour de vous semblait vous appeler. La nature vous appartenait et les autres animaux s'approchaient facilement, curieux. La plupart comprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrais animaux, mais ils les acceptaient tout de même. Cependant, James n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il l'attendait. Tandis qu'il poussait du bout de ses bois un loup-garou grognon, James pénétra à la suite de Sirius dans la forêt interdite.

- _" J'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim ! "_ couina une toute petite voix.

Surpris, James s'arrêta, laissant Remus reprendre le contrôle. Il chercha du regard la provenance de cette pensée car c'était bien une nouvelle pensée qu'il avait entendu.

- _" J'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim ! " _recommença la voix.

Alors James comprit. Il leva la tête et aperçut un petit oiseau qui pépiait sur sa branche d'un air malheureux. Bon sang ! Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, il entendait aussi les pensées des animaux femelles !

- _" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! " _grogna la voix de Sirius un peu plus loin.

- _" Désolé, j'arrive ! "_

Grâce à une formule toute simple, les trois Maraudeurs avaient réussi à garder le contact par pensée lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme d'animagi. Et c'était bien pratique car reconnaître la signification du cri de l'animal de l'autre était très compliquée.  
James s'élança aussitôt pour venir en aide à Patmol qui se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir Remus. Peter, lui, avait monté sur sa tête et lui griffait le visage un peu partout. Mais le loup-garou ne semblait rien sentir. James fonça dans le tat, séparant le chien du loup-garou. La ballade put reprendre son cours mais c'était sans compter les autres animaux qu'ils rencontraient.

- _" Pipi, pipi, pipi "_ siffla une autre voix quelques instants plus tard.

James repéra un écureuil sur une branche basse. D'un certain côté, c'était presque plus pénible les pensées des animaux. Comme ils étaient incapables de penser comme un humain, lorsque que quelque chose leur traversait l'esprit, cela en devenait une obsession qui durait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assouvit. Il poussa un grognement qui se transforma en un bramement, le cri du cerf. Agacé, il fit part de sa situation aux deux autres et leur proposa d'aller se promener plutôt à Pré-au-lard. Les deux autres acceptèrent et la nuit poursuivi son cours sans incident.  
Le lendemain, James se réveilla du pied gauche. La raison étant qu'il avait à nouveau très peu dormi. Et pour cause, il avait dû supporter pendant une bonne demi-heure une biche qui avait décidé de les suivre. Mais le clou du spectacle, c'était qu'elle était en chaleur et visiblement, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que James n'était pas un vrai cerf en raison de son état. Sirius et Peter s'étaient écroulés de rire et ils avaient continué à rire lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis au lit.

- Il faut avouer qu'elle était très jolie. lui avait lancé Sirius hilare ce qui lui avait valu un oreiller en pleine tête.

James utilisa alors la moitié de la journée à dormir et utilisa l'autre partie pour reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé en plan la veille. Cependant, Remus, Mary et Lily ne furent pas du tout content du nouveau James. Lily l'évitait sans que le jeune homme ne comprenne. Remus lui reprocha de se conduire comme un idiot et de profiter de la situation.

- Hé bien, quoi ? Tout le monde en profiterait à ma place ! se défendit James exaspéré.

- Non pas du tout ! Tu triches voilà tout ! En temps normal, tu ne serais pas quoi répondre aux filles ! Tu profites d'elles !

- Arrête Remus ! Tu exagères !

- Moi, à la place de James, j'en profiterai aussi. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. avait intervenu Sirius ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de Remus.

Pourtant, James s'était sentit un peu mal et la couche qu'avait rajouté Mary ne l'avait pas aidé.

- Tu sais pourquoi Lily m'évite ? lui avait demandé James.

- Oui. lui avait-elle répondu froidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mary ? Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ?

Mary et James avaient toujours été bon amis.

- Oh je ne sais pas peut-être que cela à un rapport avec Lily !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ecoute, James. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié et je t'ai toujours soutenu pour Lily. Et je pense encore aujourd'hui que tu ne devrais pas y renoncer. Mais si tu continues à faire de la peine à ma meilleure amie, tu auras affaire à moi ! Lily croyait que t'avais changé si tu veux tout savoir ! Elle pensait que t'étais enfin devenu mature et que t'avais arrêté de te pavaner !

Même Sirius fut moins heureux après avoir entendu cela et James se promit d'arrêter ses bêtises. Il essaya de parler à Lily pour s'excuser mais la rouquine faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter. Finalement, il parvint à l'intercepter dans un couloir où elle était seule le mercredi.

- Lily ! Attend ! l'appela t-il.

- Je suis pressée désolée et toi tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre tes fans !

- Mais arrête, c'est ridicule !

- Ah ouais ?

- Bon d'accord, je reconnais que je suis un idiot, je suis désolé !

Lily s'arrêta si brusquement que James failli la percuter. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Que je suis désolé.

Lily esquiva alors un petit sourire. James ne s'excusait pour ainsi dire jamais.

- Bon c'est d'accord.

- Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

- Oui.

- Alors toujours amis ?

- Oui.

James sourit mais Lily, elle fit soudain une petite moue avant de foudre sur lui et de l'enlacer. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et elle le serra contre lui. Sur le coup de la surprise, James resta bête et ne sut pas quoi faire bien que cette proximité était loin de lui déplaire, bien au contraire !

- Heu Lily ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un reniflement.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nouveau reniflement. Il entendit alors ses pensées :

_- "Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! "_

James faillit commettre l'erreur de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une idiote. Il se rattrapa en disant à la place :

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive Lily.

- _" Allez ! Va-y, confie toi à lui. C'est ton ami. "_

James attendit patiemment que la jeune fille s'ouvre à lui. Il la serra à son tour contre lui en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- C'est que... je me sens seule ces temps-ci. Je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami, ma sœur Moldue me déteste toujours et Severus me manque. finit par avouer Lily.

Bien que James ne pouvait voir le visage de Lily, il savait qu'elle pleurait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sa va s'arranger, je te le promets. Tu trouveras un autre mec et puis Servi pardon Severus ne te méritait pas, tout simplement.

- Oui, je sais que tu as raison. Vous aviez tous raison depuis le début. Mais je voulais y croire à cette amitié.

- Je sais.

Lily soupira et elle se retira doucement de l'étreinte de James qui aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie. Elle essuya ses larmes.

- Merci, James.

- Tu peux toujours te confier à moi, tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête tandis que James lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle sourit alors à son tour et James lui raconta quelque unes de ses meilleures blagues. La rouquine finit par rire un peu. James l'emmena ensuite faire un saut dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Ils parlèrent du match de samedi et finirent par remonter dans la salle commune. Lily vint embrasser doucement la joue de James avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'éloigner vers son dortoir. James la regarda partir, plus amoureux que jamais et entendit :

_- " À ce rythme-là, je vais finir par réellement tomber amoureuse de lui. "_

- OUAIS !

James lâcha un grand cri en brandissant son poing avant de courir vers son dortoir.

- Toi, il t'es arrivé quelque chose de bien. commenta Sirius en levant la tête de la carte du Maraudeur.

- Ouais.

- Laisse moi deviner, ça commence par un L et ça finit par un S. se moqua Remus.

- Dans le mille Lunard.

- Ah ! Raconte nous vite ! lança Peter.

- Ouais, raconte tout à tonton Wormy, Moony et Paddy ! renchérit Sirius.

- Non c'est privé !

- Hé ! rouspéta Peter.

- Bon qui veut aller faire un tour ? proposa Sirius abandonnant la partie.

- Moi ! Je n'ai pas assez mangé à table ! s'enthousiasma Peter.

- Je viens aussi. J'aimerais consulter un livre à la bibliothèque. dit Remus en se levant.

- Jamie ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, allez-y sans moi. Moi je vais en rester là et en plus je suis claqué avec toutes ces pensées qui fusent !

- Très bien. Ne bave pas trop en rêvant de ta Lily. Je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu d'un océan demain. lui répondit Sirius.

- Et ne t'étouffe pas non plus en fantasmant sur Lily. ajouta Peter.

- Ah Ah ! Très spirituel les mecs, vraiment ! répondit James.

James laissa les trois Maraudeurs partirent tandis qu'il s'étendait sur son lit en repensant au bon moment qu'il venait de passer avec Lily. Elle ne le détestait plus et mieux encore, elle s'avouait qu'elle commençait à bien l'aimer. James finit par s'endormir sur cette agréable pensée. Malheureusement, il fut réveillé le lendemain par une chose gluante qui coulait sur son visage. James remua un peu et la chose qui était sur lui grogna. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Patmol. Ouvrant un œil, il vit que ce dernier dormait et bavait abondamment sur lui. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, il se leva dans un sursaut.

- Patmol ! grogna t-il en repoussant l'énorme chien qui s'était installé de travers sur lui.

Sirius continua à ronfler sous sa forme de chien tandis qu'il bavait à présent sur ses draps.

- À la niche le chien ! s'écria t-il en cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes et sa baguette.

Il prononça alors la formule " _Levicorpus_ " et Sirius se retrouva scotché dans les airs suspendu par une de ses pattes arrières par un fil invisible. Le chien s'éveilla en poussant un grand cri désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? grogna Peter réveillé par le boucan.

- Patmol me bavait dessus ! se plaignit James en analysant les dégâts.

- Ba, il a simplement reconnu son maître. se moqua Remus qui s'éveillait à son tour.

- Ca, c'est vrai. Tu sais ce qu'on dit Cornedrue. Les chiens sont toujours fidèles à leur maître ! renchérit Peter.

James et Sirius grognèrent en même temps, désapprouvant tous les deux leurs amis.

- Et voilà la preuve ! Ils sont synchro ! conclut Remus qui se levait de son lit.

James finit par faire redescendre Sirius qui reprit sa forme humaine.

- Je suis le chien de personne ! dit-il.

- Oui oui c'est cela le chien. lui répondit Remus qui était visiblement de bonne humeur.

En compagnie de Peter, il alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

- Au fait, tu crois que sa ira pour samedi ? lui demanda soudain Sirius.

- Samedi ?

- Ben oui le match !

- Oh non ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je ne peux pas jouer !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Trouver un remplaçant.

- Tu sais très bien que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. En plus c'est toi le capitaine.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à me casser quelque chose pour de vrai.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Ben... Avec toute la foule qu'il y aura, je n'ai aucune chance pour faire abstraction de mon cerveau. Autrement dit, ce sera impossible pour moi de me concentrer. J'ai plus de chance de finir à l'infirmerie que de réussir à marquer des buts.

- Mon pauvre. Voilà que maintenant sa joue en ta défaveur.

- Ouais, j'aimerais vraiment que ça s'arrête. J'ai eu ma dose là.

- Surtout après l'épisode la biche. lança Sirius qui se remit à rire en repensant à la scène.

James lui lança un regard noir et Sirius hocha la tête tandis qu'il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Et à mesure que samedi approchait, James ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie la peur de devoir jouer un match de Quidditch. Il avait décidé de renoncer à se casser quelque chose et d'affronter son destin. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le match et les pensées des filles ne l'aidaient pas. Beaucoup étaient impatientes de voir James jouer pour pouvoir fantasmer une fois de plus sur lui. Mais James, lui, était à nouveau au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Le vendredi, il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et se montrait distant avec les gens. Il répondait sèchement lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Le soir, il atteint son paradoxisme et se mit à se ronger les oncles comme Peter.

- " _Voilà qui se met à imiter Pettigrow._ " commenta une fille en le regardant avec peine.

- " _Je crois que cette fois, il a son compte. Il est fou. Le pauvre. "_ pensa une autre.

Bien que la plupart des filles le trouvait tout juste bon pour l'asile ou St-Mangouste, il réussit à ne pas y faire attention.  
Assis dans la salle commune, il s'était vautré dans un fauteuil, le regard braqué sur la cheminée.

- James ?

Il leva la tête et rencontra les beaux yeux verts de Lily qui le faisait tant craquer.

- Hm ?

- Tu es de nouveau bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

James hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de remballer Lily mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer la vérité même si celle-ci s'était confiée l'autre jour à lui. Ils étaient certes amis à présent, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin pour le moment.

- Je crois que je tombe malade. lui répondit-il.

- Tu as de la fièvre ? lui demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai de nouveau la migraine et je ne me sens pas bien.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge puisque effectivement il n'était pas dans son assiette.

- Sa ira pour demain ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Faudra bien. Je suis le capitaine. Je ne peux pas me porter malade. grommela James.

Lily hocha la tête tandis que le jeune homme la remercia. Il monta se coucher mais il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, beaucoup trop inquiet de ce qui allait se produire le lendemain.  
Il fallut d'ailleurs que Sirius et Remus se mettent à deux pour le tirer du lit car il refusait de le quitter.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable. lui fit remarquer Peter en le regardant avec beaucoup d'attention.

James hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Mais une fois de plus, il constata avec quelle adresse Peter remontait le moral des autres.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la table des Gryffondor tant bien que mal, tous les autres joueurs étaient déjà présents et accueillirent avec enthousiasme leur capitaine. Mais en le voyant se laisser tomber comme une masse sur son banc ainsi que la tête de mort qu'il affichait, l'enthousiasme général retomba.

- James tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Mary.

- Ouais. grommela l'intéressé.

Il tentait de mâcher un toast mais il lui semblait qu'il mangeait un élastique à la place.

- Capitaine ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber j'espère ! s'inquiéta un autre.

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Lorsque vint l'heure, il suivit le mouvement tel un condamné à mort qui marchait vers son bûcher. Même le professeur McGonagall lui lança un drôle de regard sur son passage.  
Dans les vestiaires, James fut incapable d'émettre une seule phrase compréhensible et il tenta de se faire comprendre plutôt par des geste sans queue ni tête.

- Hum et si on se contentait de suivre la stratégie de l'entraînement ? proposa soudain Mary au bout de 5 minutes.

James hocha la tête et prit la tête de son équipe. Tout d'abord le soleil l'éblouit et bientôt le stade apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses pires craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit nettement les pensées des joueuses dans l'équipe adverse et de la sienne. Et Madame Bibine ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en pensant cela :

- _" Le premier qui ne joue pas correctement, je lui lance un sort ! "_

Elle demanda ensuite aux capitaines de se serrer la main et James se fit carrément écraser la sienne. Il lui sembla même entendre un craquement des plus inquiétants en provenance de sa main droite. Il enfourcha ensuite son balai ou plutôt il essaya pendant presque une minute entière, sous les rires du stade. Lorsque enfin il réussit à l'enfourcher correctement, il réalisa que tout les autres joueurs avaient déjà décollé.

- Et c'est parti ! commenta l'élève chargé de commenter le match.

James se dépêcha de rejoindre son équipe mais il ne parvint pas à se saisir du Souafle. Il tenta alors de le récupérer à l'équipe adverse mais ce fut sans succès. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une peur bleue sur son balai. Et pour cause, ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose et il avait de nouveau une horrible migraine. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait le vertige. Il essaya cependant tant bien que mal de jouer mais ce fut lamentable. Il ne parvenait à rien du tout si ce n'est qu'à gêner ses propres équipiers.

- James Potter ne semble pas dans son assiette. Il n'a pas encore réussi à s'emparer du Souafle alors que nous sommes déjà à 15 minutes de jeu. 50 à 10 en faveur de Serdaigle !

James poussa un grognement. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Mais au moment où il commençait enfin à se relâcher un peu, les pensées des filles commencèrent à fuser dans sa tête. Les 5 joueuses de Quidditch sur le terrain, plus Madame Bibine et sans compter les filles les plus proches de lui dans le stade, pensaient toutes en même temps. Cette fois, c'en est trop. James demanda un temps mort et à peine eut-il atterri sur le sol qu'il lâcha son balai pour vomir.

- On dirait que James Potter est malade. commenta à nouveau l'élève qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle.

Il y eut de nouveau des rires, des acclamations et des soupirs de déceptions dans le stade.

- James tu es sûr que tu peux continuer ? lui demanda Mary.

Madame Bibine s'approcha également de lui.

- Mr Potter, vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas en état de jouer.

- Quoi ? Non pas question. Si je fais ça, on sera obligé de déclarer forfait !

Pourtant personne ne semblait convaincu de ses paroles. Mais James insista et Madame Bibine finit par le laisser continuer le match. Malheureusement, 10 minutes plus tard, il s'évanouit alors qu'il s'était élevé très haut dans le ciel. Il se sentit tomber, tomber sans fin dans le vide tandis que des cris semblaient raisonner au loin. Puis ce fut le trop noir complet.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit son corps entier lui faire mal. Mais il était allongé dans un lit moelleux et bien tiède. Il entendit également des chuchotements quelques parts à côté de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. D'abord, il vit flou la pièce entière avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! lança la voix inquiète de Sirius.

James tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il y avait une fille blonde à côté de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer clairement. Mary sans aucun doute. Il leva sa main pour récupérer ses lunettes et Sirius les lui tendit.

- Sa fait combien de temps ? demanda James en les regardant tout les deux.

- Sa fait 3 jours que tu as été inconscient. lui répondit Sirius.

Il fallut un bon moment pour que l'information atteigne le cerveau de James.

- 3 jours ? répéta t-il incrédule.

- Tu as été malade, très malade. Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu avais atteint 41 de fièvre ! lui expliqua Mary.

- Ouais, sur ce coup, tu m'as fait une belle peur. Sans compter que tu as fait une belle chute mon vieux. lui confia Sirius.

James hocha doucement la tête. Lui, en fin de compte, il n'était pas si surpris que cela. Vendredi et samedi matin, il s'était vraiment pas senti bien du tout. Mais de quelle chute parlait Sirius ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il était tombé de son balai.

- Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh pour lui dire que t'es réveillé. annonça Mary.

- Lily est venue te voir souvent. lui confia soudain Sirius tandis que Mary s'était éloignée.

James le regarda, surpris.

- Ouais. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille commence sérieusement à t'apprécier.

James sourit.

- Sinon comment tu te sens vieux ?

- Pas très bien, j'ai mal partout et j'ai encore la migraine. Et au fait le résultat du match ?

- Perdu.

- Ah tu es réveillé Potter, très bien.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et déposa une bouteille sur la table de chevet. Elle en versa un gobelet qu'elle lui tendit.

- Bois ça, cela fait tomber la fièvre. Hm, aujourd'hui, on dirait que sa va enfin mieux. 39. dit-elle après l'avoir examiné.

James se laissa faire et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus, Peter, Lily et son équipe de Quidditch.

- Pas plus de 5 minutes. Potter est encore malade et doit se reposer. les avertit-elle.

Chacun prit de ses nouvelles et James les rassura tous en s'excusant pour le match. Mais personne ne lui en voulait ce qui rassura James. Mais le jeune homme n'avait de yeux que pour Lily. Sirius n'avait pas menti, elle semblait s'être beaucoup inquiétée vu son visage.

5 minutes plus tard, l'infirmière chassa tout le monde mais James se rendit alors compte d'une chose.

- Je n'entends plus les pensées des filles. chuchota James à Sirius dans le mouvement.

- Enfin ! J'imagine que soit les effets se sont estompés tout seuls soit l'une des potions de Madame Pomfresh les ont annulé. lui répondit Sirius dans un sourire tandis qu'il suivait les autres élèves.

James hocha la tête et fixa le plafond. Oui, il était soulagé que tout ça soit enfin fini. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui avait vraiment mis fini, il était vraiment heureux. En plus, dans toute cette histoire, qu'avait-il réellement appris des filles ? Pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'elles étaient compliquées et qu'elle se faisaient du soucis pour le moindre détail qu'un mec ne remarquerez même pas.

Finalement, il avait simplement retenu cela : avec les filles, il suffisait d'être honnête, soi-même, patient et gentil. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait surtout retenu avec Lily et ses efforts commençaient à payer. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour James Potter. Gagner le cœur de Lily Evans.

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ J'espère que cet OS vous a plus autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire ! Au passage, j'ai d'autres idées d'OS en cours ;) Il y a un autre sur James et Lily ainsi qu'un avec James et Sirius. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment. Mais je ne pense pas parvenir à poster le premier OS avant août car j'ai ma fiction principale en cours à écrire ;)**

**Enjoy !**


End file.
